


The Fire in his Eyes

by pphead49



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gay, Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pphead49/pseuds/pphead49
Summary: Inspired by Cold Steel, PLZ PLZ PLZ go read it! It’s an amazing story!Dream is a prince who’s appointed knight recently died in battle, and in search of a new one, they find Sapnap, who has a very special type of potential that no one can seem to put their finger on.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	The Fire in his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> HI FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT :DDDDD

“Do you know how to hold a sword?” The much older man loomed over the boy. “I-I don’t really.. I worked at the bakery until I was brought here.” Sapnap replied to the blonde. “You have to be here for some reason, they said you were important.. I’ll ask, anyways, I’m Prince Dream,” The prince held out his hand and the smaller boys eyes widened. “So you’re telling me, I’ve been brought up to be trained by the prince? I think this is a mistake...” He trailed off, looking away. There was nothing special about him, a young baker was all he was.

“Our recruiter doesn’t make mistakes, he said you were very very important, might even serve as a guard for me... that’s what I was told at least” Dream shrugged, “I have a feeling about you, that he’s right,” The prince continued. Sapnap was wondering why his trainer wasn’t wearing armor, he was dressed in a tunic that was tied together all down the armor, and tied together in the front, showing a little bit of chest. The black colored top was accompanied with some nice light brown pants with dark brown boots. “As far as I know there’s nothing special about me..” The brunette said, and he was being honest.

Dream handed the younger boy a wooden sword, “Punz should be here soon, he’s our head training knight and he’ll be with you, but I’ll usually be here watching, I’m curious about you.. and I shouldn’t tell you this because I’m not really supposed to but you’ll be in the floor under me in the west wing of the castle, don’t bother the maids or cooks, help if you’re asked, just be nice generally,” Sapnap nodded up at him after grabbing the sword.

•••••

”You sweep the sword sideways, or in a forward stabbing motion” Punz said, motioning with his sword to show Sapnap what to do. “Or sometimes down, but up is usually a bad idea, you have a high chance of dropping it.” Dream watched from beside the wood training booth, watching Sapnap attentively. The brunette nodded in reply to Punz, swinging his sword side to side to hit the dummy that resembled a scarecrow. The blonde knight hummed “mhm” a few times and corrected him a few times as well. “Try to hold up my sword,” He said to the slight shorter boy. “A-Are you sure? That seems shiny and important” Sapnap said, worried he was gonna break it and get beheaded or something. “It’s a training sword, have at it kid,” Punz said handing it to him. It was a heavy sword, and Punz even had trouble swinging it sometimes.

Sapnap picked it up like it was paper. “It’s nice,” Sapnap said simply, swinging it sideways and then down. “easy to swing,” Dream and Punz stared in awe, his strength must have been superhuman for him to be able to swing it easily. “I can barely swing that.. how do you-” Punz trailed off, Sapnap shrugging in response.

•••••

“So this is where your room will be,” Sam ushered the soon to be knight into a decent sized bedroom. Sapnap turned around, “Aren’t you the one that recruited me?” He asked, Sam nodding in response. “and why did you tell the prince I was very important?” He asked, staring confusedly at the very tall man. “George, our mage, he said you were important” Sapnap looked at him a little strangely, “A mage?” He asked, and Sam nodded again. “Yeah, but anyways you can go ahead and go to bed, it’s getting a bit late.” Sam said, ushering him into the room and shutting the door.

The brunette glanced around as the door shut, the walls were stone, normal for a castle, of course. He had a lantern sitting on his dresser, which he went over to and lit. He then pulled a few of the drawers open, seeing clothes already there for him, he smiled a little, he had no clue how he got into the castle, much less a floor under the prince, but he was there. The bed looked soft, and comforting, especially after the stressful day he’d been having but he was curious, so he walked out of the room, walking through the hallways trying to memorize the rooms around him.

The maids rooms, some of the knights rooms, and the cooks rooms were surrounding his, the next floor up, he wasn’t allowed on, it was where all the royal family slept, and was heavily guarded. He then went to the bottom floor, the floor under him, it housed the dining hall, the ballroom, the kitchen, and and some other important places. Under that, was the dungeon, that only held some very dangerous criminals, and he also wasn’t allowed down there, for obvious reasons.

After around 45 minutes of looking around, he went back up to his room, passing a short brown haired boy in the hallway. “Nick, isn’t it?” The boy stopped, looking up at him. “Sapnap.. everyone calls me Sapnap,” He replied, looking down at him and stepping back slightly, “How do you know me?” George looked up and him, holding out his hand. “I’m the mage, George, the one who told Sam to recruit you. I went to your bakery, and there’s something about you that made me know you should be a knight,” He shrugged. “Well.. that’s strange..” Sapnap reached his hand out, shaking the small boys hand. “but thank you”

George nodded softly, “I need to get back to brewing potions with Bad, and you most likely need to get to sleep,” He said, looking at Sapnap then towards the direction of his room. “Who’s Bad?” He knew he was being nosy, but that was his strong suit. “My assistant, you see when I mix potions it’s a bit hard, since potions are color coded and I’m colorblind,” He nodded softly, “But goodnight, your training is at 8am if Punz failed to tell you, like he usually does everyone..” George voice got quieter as he started walking away.

“Goodnight, and thank you,” Sapnap replied, walking back to his own room, and walking to his dresser, the grabbed a thin white sleep-shirt and a pair of black loose pants. He glanced over at the bed, walking over and laying down in the soft sheets, he’d never really slept in a bed, only really on a stack of hay in the back of the bakery, because the bakery was all he had. However, his life had taken a very great turn, going from a bakery owner to a knight in training in a single day.


End file.
